


How Anchor Found Her Mate (X5-494/Alec Love Story)

by Alexandria15458



Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Soulmates, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandria15458/pseuds/Alexandria15458
Summary: Anchor or X6-494 is 16years old and has always been alone, never placed in a unit like everyone else. All because she is special for a reason she will never understand.





	How Anchor Found Her Mate (X5-494/Alec Love Story)

**Author's Note:**

> new story please enjoy

Hiii my name is Anchor Jayden or X6-494, I have blonde hair and bright Blue Eyes. I'm 16 years old but all my life I was raised a soldier for Manticore, But after Four X5's broke in to stop everything that they were doing to us. Now more about me HaHa, I am An X6 and the only child born with out a twin or clone being as My DNA is very special and Different from every other X6. I have the basic X5 DNA but I have something else in it that I don't know of, I train with X5 and I have been my own cell all of my life. I was never put in a unit like everyone else but As I was Alway Alone with just my personal Guard Alexandria around. When I came off age which was 10 I started training with the X5's but I never understood why. Max or 452 is a girl that got away with 11 others that broke out in 2009. But she came back to help everyone here and she got shot in her heart, For about 3months ago  **The Head Bitch** put in a Breeding Program to make more children. But I got paired up with An X5 in the breeding program which I can never understand? Anyway someone is coming Peace Out!

**Author's Note:**

> LIVE,LIFE,LOVE!


End file.
